Hunt Family Ties
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: This takes place over three decades as Gene's little sister would be affected by her father destroying her life when she grows up to be a forensics analyist. It affects the Guv deeply all those years later when DCI Sam Tyler learns about the police corruption that happened within his best friend's family as Gene Hunt was only a child at the time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Life on Mars UK fanfiction on Gene Hunt's childhood years in the 1970s and 1980s as this is around when his little sister Cynthia was in his life and these little links give an idea of when she became a police forensic** **analyst in the future with her brother who would years later be a DCI. Miranda is Gene's long lost god sister. And to his father is a god daughter. This fanfic will take place over three decades.**

* * *

**1977**

"Sit still, shut up and hold tight ya jessy," the Guv retorted. "This is the whole reason I joined the police force."

"To drive a Cortina?" DI Sam Tyler asked.

"No, to drive a Cortina fast and never have to worry about tickets," Stephen snapped.

"Good to see you've reached your goals Guv." Sam nodded. "Here's to thinking outside the box to find solutions."

"Quit bellyaching Tyler. You'll want to save that energy up for the case. I'm sure you'll need it to complain."

"I'll let Stephen Hunt explain that one," the Commissioner announced with a tired grimace. Turning he looked at Stephen. "I've left Superintendent Rathbone in charge for the duration of this Stephen but he's been warned that he is not to interfere with you or your team on this case. You are to be given anything you need and if I find out that hasn't happened Rathbone will be on crossing guard duty until the day one of us retire. Since he's older than me by at least 10 years I let him draw his own conclusions as to who that would be."

"Understood Commissioner." The Guv nodded curtly.

"If that other one, what's his name? Litton? If he even looks like he's going to step in to interfere and bungle this case call me at home. I won't bother putting him on traffic duty - he and all his team will simply be out on their arse."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the Guv and remained silent. The Commissioner turned and looked at him. "DI Tyler, Stephen here tells me you're the best picky pain detective he's got. Assures me you should be a DCI in your own right. Solve this case for me and you will be. Promotion will be immediate. Any team you choose."

"Thank you Sir," Sam nodded, "but the only team I want to lead is CID Sir. And only if I'm following the Guv here up the promotion ladder. I'll make DCI in good time Sir. Once the Guv's been made a Super."

"Good man," the Commissioner tried his best to smile and Sam could see the exhaustion etched into his face. "You may get your wish sooner than you'd hoped."

"We will find her John," the Guv assured. "I promise you we will find her."

"Find who?" Sam asked quietly as the Commissioner slunk silently through the outer doors, shoulders drooping and head hung low.

"Commissioner's daughter, Miranda. Went missing sometime yesterday afternoon."

"It's a kidnapping?" Sam asked.

"We don't know." The Guv answered. "Her husband came home and she wasn't there. Didn't come home last night and he thought maybe she'd spent the night at her parents. Does that sometimes if she goes over for dinner and ends up staying late. Come this morning and she's not there either. No one seen hide nor hair of her."

"Took off with the milk money?" Sam suggested.

"No," the Guv shook his head. "Not Miranda."

"We sure about that Guv?"

"Not Miranda," the Guv said resolutely. "She wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Don't know many newlyweds who just up and leave a happy home with a husband who spoils her rotten do you?"

"Sometimes," Sam nodded.

"Well even if you do Tyler," the Guv said stubbornly. "Miranda isn't one of those. Miranda is a good girl. Besides I don't know many women who take off with the milk money four months into the marriage. Usually takes a little longer than that."

"Besides, I just saw her last week outside her father's office. Happy as a lark she was and glowing like an angel. That's not a girl who takes the housekeeping money and takes the train anywhere but here now is it?"

"No," Sam shook his head. "Wouldn't appear to be. How do you know her then Guv?"

"She's my god daughter," the Guv said gruffly. Turning he looked around CID. "All right you tossers, you may or may not know that I've just had Commissioner Walters in my office. His daughter, Miranda, is missing. Now some of you know I've got a particular fondness for Miranda, girl is my godchild. I held her when she was less than a day old and didn't strangle her when the girl pissed down my best shirt and smiled while she was doing it. I have assured Commissioner Walters that we will be finding Miranda and we will be arresting the scum that have taken her. Now, get out there and find me something!"

"Yes Guv," they all agreed.

"Good," the Guv announced. "Carling, you and Skelton go round the neighborhood and see if anyone saw anything. Cartwright you and Geoff go see if you can't find anyone who might have had a grudge against the Commissioner. Everyone else, noses to the ground and sniff me out something!"

"What about us?" Sam asked.

"We're going round to see the husband. Guy by the name of Pitcairn. Surgeon at the local hospital."

"Right," Sam agreed.

Once they were in the Cortina he looked over at the Guv. "Want to tell me how you know the victim Guv?"

"Told you, she's my god daughter."

"The Commissioner's daughter is your god child?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't the Commissioner when Miranda was born," the Guv answered. "Regular detective before then. My commanding officer during my national service in Palestine. Came out and didn't have a job to go to. He got me on in the police force. He was the DS that persuaded them to take me out of uniform and make me a DC."

"First month I was a DC," the Guv shifted the Cortina angrily. "Got a burglary case. Two scrotes heist a jewelry store and turns into a standoff with police. Afterwards, John gets close with one of the hostages. Turns out she's a Stanley."

"A Stanley?" Sam asked. "As in the Stanley Stanley's?"

"Those Stanley's." The Guv confirmed. "Only child. Set to inherit it all. So, she and John get close when he's questioning her. Getting her statement took so long that it led to dinner and then dinner again later in the week to clear up a few details. Before long checking up with her on the details had led Miss Isabelle Stanley into a condition that not surprisingly had John's name written all over it."

"He got her pregnant?"

"Married her two months later in the biggest wedding Manchester had seen since her mother's. Felt like a bloody trussed up Christmas goose that day."

"You were in the wedding?" Sam asked.

"Best man. Even gave a nice toast. Said how lucky John was to be getting a girl like Isabelle and how a man couldn't ask for any better. Didn't know how right I was."

"Why's that?"

"Week later, John's up for promotion to DI. Not just any posting either, right over to the Commissioner's office and into a cozy desk job. He was a DCI before Miranda was out of nappies and a Superintendent before she started school."

"Impressive," Sam agreed. "You're saying his father in law bought him promotions?"

"I'm saying that John Walters big brown eyes, his astounding virility and forgetting to cover his todger before he started canoodling with the lovely Isabelle Stanley put him right in the Commissioner's office. Makes me regret offering to go for the tea that day."

"Thanks," Sam grinned. "Good to know where I stand."

Stephen Hunt nodded and followed along behind as Sam made his way up the corridor covered in pieces of children's artwork and into the chaos that was the gymnasium. A woman looked up from her place underneath a pile of smiling children and slowly made her way upright. Once she was free of all but one child clinging to her leg she hobbled over toward them. "Hello!" She announced cheerfully. "Can I help you with something?"

"Police luv," Stephen announced and flashed his warrant card. "Need to ask you a few questions."

6 year old Gene Hunt was going to love Space Invaders, and Atari came out. He couldn't wait to play the arcade at home and it wouldn't cost 10p per game which would make his mam Denise Louise Hunt happy that he wasn't wasting his pocket money in the local arcade especially when it came to Space Invaders.

"You know they actually have a Sunshine Village in London? Two in fact," Miranda broke in.

"Will be taking two of the plods and start working the Harriman case. I'll expect it to be solved with a perpetrator in custody and an airtight case when the Guv and I return from London on Thursday."

"I'm going to go apologize that she had to hear something that offensive in my presence and that society and my own code of ethics prevented me from punching the person saying it in the mouth because the bigot happened to be a woman. I'm also going to assure her that it had nothing to do with being sacked for it because personally I'd have considered it a worthwhile reason!" Sam retorted as he stormed away.

At the lift he turned to look at a perplexed Annie. "If that case isn't solved when I get back from London DC Cartwright you should have your WPC's uniform pressed and ready to go because you'll be right back in it before the Guv's finished his bacon buttie."

"How dare you throw a textbook at me? Especially 'Advanced Topics in Organic Chemical Analysis'! I don't even know what that crap is! If you're going to throw a book in my presence at least make sure it's one I want to read after I'm conscious again!"

Meanwhile outside of A Division, DCI Stephen Hunt was talking about his days in National Service in 1950-1952.

Stephen Hunt replied "I know you think I'm a Neanderthal but I'm old enough to figure out that whole business was just a scare story. Never seen a bunch of children go missing all in a group around Passover. Which it's no where near by the way. Never had any of that sort of thing happening and I've been on the force a long time. What I have seen is girl's getting hassled and boys taking a kicking on their way home from the Hebrew school over on the other side of Manchester. Seen men being bullied and women being snubbed. Seen plenty of graffitied doors due to the National Front. Seen worse than that even," Stephen Hunt muttered darkly. "That was a long time ago though."

"Like what?"

"Did part of my National Service in Palestine," Stephen answered. "Saw enough hate and violence and blood shed to last me and half of Manchester a life time. Did enough things I regret to give 10 of the most die hard war mongers in Parliament nightmares that make them cry like little girls for their mummy. None of it made any sense. Still don't."

"I'm sorry," Sam said honestly.

"Shouldn't be," Stephen replied. "Weren't but a boy then, half of us. Didn't have no say in what happened. Still don't for the most part."

"Your father in law is the police commissioner. I want no wiggle room on this." said DI Sam Tyler.

* * *

**2004**

"Sam," Cynthia broke in. "Forget my brother Gene. Just talk to me. Tell me what you know. If my old man's being a creep you need to tell me all about it. That's why you called isn't it? You want to help me."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Cynthia he ruined your life. You've got so much going for you and he's just stamped all over it. He's just destroyed you."

"Of course," she agreed. "ex DCI Litton felt the same way."

Sam stuttered and looked at Gene. He wondered momentarily what Gene would be like as a father. Would he be his usual gruff Guv or would he be more the man Sam had grown acquainted with as his best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**This raid on a sex club first takes place in 1989 when Sam Tyler was just 19 years old, but five years later in 1994 the case mysteriously reappears when he is 24. In 2003 he starts to learn the real reason behind the case when DCI Gene Hunt was busy with darts practice.**

* * *

**1989**

Sam's first glimpse of her had been a week out of the academy. The wake up call to the realities of policing, his partner had called it. 19 and full of righteous vigor when they'd been called to the scene of a domestic dispute. Broken out windows, and fist sized holes in the door, he'd helped separate the man from the red faced woman with the blackening eyes and the smashed nose while his partner had walked the drunk husband round the block. Didn't want to press charges, never did his partner would assure him later, and told Sam she'd been the one to start the fight and had it coming.

He'd kept his eyes averted from the blood stains on the skirt of her housedress and that was how he'd seen her first. Hiding behind the sofa, all of seven years old, eyes the size of moons and tear tracks down her cheeks. It was the first time Sam had gotten drunk since before he entered the academy - it didn't blot those eyes out from his dreams.  
Two years later and he'd caught fleeting glimpses of her during the frequent calls to the house. He'd had a new partner by then - one less inclined to think that the occasional slap was good for a wife - and when Sam had spotted the bruised jaw and the red marks on her arms his new partner had called in for Protective Services and stood back, watching, as Sam earned his first and only Aggressive Force complaint. The partner later testified that he'd never seen Sam touch the man except to help him - after all the filth had been so drunk he'd fallen down his own front stairs resisting arrest. If they hadn't gotten the full medical report back to tell them that the bruises Sam had seen were only the beginning of extensive injuries there would have been more investigation into the complaint. As it was Internal Affairs wrote the event off as the suspect sustaining four broken ribs, a kicked in face, and shoe print bruising across his torso as a drunken fall down the steps during arrest.

Sam had almost forgotten about her until five years later. Somehow the father had gotten out of prison and through a bureaucratic slip up had returned to the home with her and her mother -unnoticed by Protective Services. On Sam's first case as a detective they'd raided a sex club that dealt in young girls. During questioning the club manager admitted the girl's father had sold her for a dime bag and two cases of beer the year before.

* * *

**1994**

When he'd made DI they'd gone to celebrate and somehow ended up in one of the seedier strip joints in town. Not Sam's scene but he was single, overworked, drunk and not a little horny. That had changed as he watched her lap dancing for two older men in bad suits with greasy comb overs three tables over. Instead of celebrating, newly minted DI Sam Tyler spent the next half hour vomiting in an alley. The nightmares haunted him for almost a month. It cost him two different girlfriends, he'd gotten what one deemed a monumental case of Mr. Floppy and couldn't explain that it was all the result of a girl he didn't actually know outside her case file.

He'd let her out of lewd behavior citations multiple times after that. Quietly arranging to have her released during vice roundups when she was caught. He knew the areas she worked and sometimes, against his will, DI Sam Tyler found himself going to a chippie that used too much grease and had stale vinegar as an excuse to just watch, his heart breaking silently with every car that slowed beside her.

* * *

**2003**

By the time he'd reached DCI no one mentioned his odd fascination with her anymore. The way she was always silently slipped from the cells during vice round ups, the way calls about violence in the clubs she worked was always handled personally even if it wasn't his team's case. It was accepted as one of the DCI's quirks. Those in the know swore that there was nothing sexual between Tyler and the girl but they kept it from DI Roy all the same. Everyone had a skeleton in the closet and while rumor abounded (sister, extended family member, family friend, current lover, former lover, first true love, ect.) no one ever pried into the exact nature of what tied normally iceberg cold DCI Sam Tyler to her. Everyone involved just knew that the only times Sam Tyler had ever truly come undone that girl had been the reason for it.

Instead every week it came to this. Gene at a darts practice, Sam taking one of the unmarked cars and coming here, paying the man behind the reception desk to take her out of this hellhole and to another one with greasy tables and cracked floors so he knew she was getting at least one solid meal a week. Every week it came to those big eyes staring at him in the front seat of the car, full of pity, as he pled his case over and over again. Every week it came down to that last moment where she cupped his cheek and leaned over to brush her lips against it softly. "Night Sam," she'd whisper and before he could stop it the tears would be prickling at the back of his eyes as he watched her get out of the car. Would catch her by the wrist and press every bit of money he had into her hand.

"Nest egg in case you change your mind," he'd smile. And then he'd watch as she'd shake her head and just walk away. Found himself beating the steering wheel in frustration before driving back to the house and getting himself stinking drunk before Gene ever made it home. He was no longer surprised that his day off now coincided with the day after darts practice.

Tonight would be different though, Sam decided as he finished his drink. Tonight he wasn't going to beg and plead with her. Tonight he had a plan. That was what Aurora needed, he thought. Someone to lay out a complete, well thought through plan for her to follow.

"Sammy!" She bounced down the stairs and scurried happily into the bar, throwing herself bodily into his arms. "This isn't your usual night!"

"Surprise," he replied with a grin before kissing her on the cheek. "Thought I'd see if my favourite girl would like a night on the town."

"It's curry this week isn't it?" She wrinkled her nose at him. "Last week was fish and chips so this week is curry."

"Maybe when I come next Tuesday?" Sam suggested as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tonight, I thought we'd do something different. Something special. How's that sound? Make up for me standing you up Tuesday."

He knew that no matter what he'd suggest she'd agree enthusiastically but the sparkle in her eyes seemed genuine. She curled up on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist, while he settled with the desk and led her outside. Smiled at him when he opened her car door.

"Always the gentleman," she laughed.

"What?" Sam teased. "My mother would kill me if she found out I let a lady open her own car door."

"Bet she'd be too busy chasing you to complain about your manners."

"Aurora," he shook his head. "That's my mother you're talking about."

I mean I'm sure your Gene's a great guy and all but I don't think DCI Gene Hunt is going to take well to you bringing a prozzie into the house. He hates working girls! There are rumours about him. He's on that list of coppers to stay away from if you peddle arse. In fact he's the top of the list of coppers to stay away from if you peddle arse. He's you, except more rougher. Just take me for curry instead."

"Carbonara," she smiled.

"How about lasagna?" Sam suggested.

"Don't tease," she laughed.

"Policeman's honor," Sam replied and held one hand up as if he were making a pledge. "Homemade lasagna, warm bread, even managed a chocolate cake from the bakery."

"Keep this up and I'm going to fall head over heels in love with you," she warned.

"Take the cake as well. You and the other girls can eat it once you've closed up for the night. Special treat."

"You really are a girl sometimes aren't you?"

"Is that why you won't let me protect you?" He wanted to ask. "Is that why we keep ending up like this?" Instead he smiled and pushed the door open for her. "No, I just know you don't get many treats. It's my job to spoil you every chance I get."

"Says who?"

But they're the same bottomless eyes she had the first time he'd seen her in 1989. Slight tilt at the side of them deepened by the play of shadows and light from the desk lamp. He swallows as those eyes flicker between him and Gene. Weighing, assessing, evaluating them.

"God you're bloody gorgeous," Gene mutters hoarsely and it's everything Sam and he have thought for 14 years all in four words.


	3. Chapter 3

**The old police commissioner John Hunt (born 18 October 1932) is visually based on John Glenister, Philip Glenister's real life father. I have made him into Stephen Hunt's older brother for the purposes of this BBC Life on Mars UK fanfic entitled Hunt Family Ties.**

* * *

**2005:**

Commissioner Hunt had agreed to play along when presented with the evidence that his son-in-law was the Canalside Slasher and now Sam was setting the bait. "It seems Commissioner Hunt," Sam shifted uncomfortably. "He might not have been playing above board."

"You think John's corrupt?" Andrew asked. "I mean I've always wondered but you're sure?"

"We're pretty sure," Sam agreed. "Seems someone he was working with may have decided that they wanted to renegotiate their deal with the Commissioner. Took Cynthia as a bargaining chip."

What about John?"

"He'll be resigning afterwards. Early retirement. Nothing said about the reason."

"Right," Andrew agreed. "Probably best. Just hope it doesn't leave a taint on your DCI for being his best friend since childhood."

"Well," Sam shrugged. "DCI Hunt's made of tough stuff. He'll hack it out ok. May even end up with a promotion out of it. Commissioner Hunt is talking about making it his last official act. Joked he might even make him Commissioner. At least I hope it was a joke."

"He ain't," Ray answered loyally. "But he's slipping it to the Guv's god sister ain't he? Guv ain't gonna like the idea that he might pick something up and bring it home to her. Guv hold a lot of stock in faithfulness when it's his own family."

"We're spread thin Boss," Ray warned.

"Use plods and CCTV vans for night surveillance. Take them out of uniform for a few days, pay the overtime."

"What's the Guv going to say about that?"

"Expenses have already been cleared by the Commissioner's office."

"Right Boss," Ray agreed. "I'll get the plods on him and CCTV vans signed out, minute we're back to the station."

"Good point."


	4. Chapter 4

**DCI Gene Hunt was away in the United States of America looking for his god sister Miranda when he was the only DCI in Greater Manchester Police CID keeping an eye on several case loads.**

* * *

**2005:**

DCI Sam Tyler doesn't stop to think about the fact that Gene is currently in the States looking for his god sister Miranda. That the other man has been gone three days with only a custody suite, CCTV system, a computer and calls each night to check up on the case and the welfare of CID.

He thinks idly that Vic Tyler, his Dad, would give his left nut to be in here filming this because it was far better than any of the crap they'd been distributing; and then he wonders if it's in the blood to be looking at this and debating film angles.

* * *

"Oh fuck," Gene announced. "Come for me Cindyloo!" that was his nickname for little sister Cynthia who was born in 1976 when he was just five years old and Stu was two.

"That's your phone," Cynthia muttered sleepily. "You're going to need to change the ringtone DCI Tyler if you ever want to make super by the age of 40. Can't have a song about raving suddenly start playing when you meet the mayor can you?"

"Never have that problem if you keep David Bowie as your ringtone like I do," Gene muttered and buried his face into Cynthia's hair.

"Just sound like a glam rocker," Cynthia replied as the mobile phone continued to ring.

"Shut it Miss Brightside," Gene moodily grumbled calling his little sister another nickname of hers half insultingly. "Are you going to get that or not DCI Tyler? Could be someone important."

"Gene with the expense that we laid out for this trip," he could see Frank Rathbone looking nervously at the Commissioner.

"DCI Hunt's expenses were not covered by the Constabulary," John broke in. "They were covered by me personally. At my request and I'm sure that because it was at my request the time will not be taken against DCI Hunt's accrued personal time, even if he did offer it willingly."

"Well," he could see Rathbone hesitating. Would he really go up against John? Gene wondered idly as he leaned back to light a smoke. Not something Gene would consider but he'd seen the other man in pub fights and knew he'd play dirty. Taught Gene quite a few tricks in their time together. Stuff that had even impressed Harry Woolf back when he was their DI and Harry knew his own fair share on how to fight nasty.

"Good," John stood up imperiously and glared down his nose at Rathbone. Gene couldn't help but smile. Looked like he had been when he'd dressed down recruits 25 years earlier. Dirt under his feet and Gene knew it was killing Frank Rathbone to sit there and take it. "That's settled then I believe DCI Hunt needs to get back to his team. And I have serious work to do Frank. If you are finished that is."

"Yes," Rathbone nodded weakly. "I'm finished. I just thought you'd be more disappointed with DCI Hunt's results Commissioner."

"I am," John cast a glance at Gene. "He taught her how to play hide and seek much to well when she was a girl. She remembered everything her Uncle taught her when she was a grown up. Shame she's now a damaged girl isn't it?

"Isabelle wants you to come round tomorrow night for tea Gene," his father Stephen patted him on the shoulder and together they walked out of Detective Superintendent Harry Woolf's office.

"Only if she has that cook of yours make a treacle sponge." Stephen Hunt chuckled. "Woman could crush the Soviet Bloc with that would hand her the keys to the Kremlin for a second helping."

"I remember when you dressed up as Tufty the Squirrel on two occasions at mine and Stu's schools, teaching us kiddies how to cross a road safely."

"Go together like steak and chips," said ex DCI Stephen Hunt.

* * *

"The official line is also that I left a message at Sunshine Village to be passed on to her that her bastard husband had been arrested and it was safe for her to return home from New York. It is also the official line that we are holding out hope Miranda will make contact with her parents and reestablish a relationship. Because this is a family matter and not against the law it's also the department's official line that if she does it's none of our business."

"Right," Gene nodded. "It's beer o'clock then. Coming?"

"Just let me stop off at my desk, log off my computer and sign two more forms."

"Fine," Gene agreed as he reached behind his desk for a bag. "Need to stop off in the archive basement anyway. Brought Cindyloo home a souvenir."

"Cindyloo," Gene warned. "Don't encourage him."

"I promise I'll feed her, and I'll pick up after her when her experiments go awry and," Sam grinned impishly at Cindy. "I'll even make sure she gets her exercise. Every day. I promise."

Just then Gene breezed in through the door to the chemistry lab holding a paper bag. "You're late DCI Hunt," Cindy informed him. "You only had a five minute break to begin with between lecture and lab."

"Ran down to the chippy a block over," Gene informed her as he handed her the bag. "Little sister's arse is too skinny. Brought the baby sis an egg buttie."

"You're not allowed to eat in a chemistry lab DCI Hunt," Cindy informed him.

"I'm not baby sis," he replied, putting hands on his hips. "You are. Now go sit down at that desk and get off your feet and eat something before I force feed you. That's an order Cindyloo Who."

Sam felt his breath catch at the smile she gave Gene. "Yes Guv bro," she took the bag from him and made her way to the desk in the front. Sam smiled over at Gene when he joined him at the lab bench.

"Must be my penmanship, Sammy dude."

"Or bribing your little sister Cynthia with egg butties," Sam muttered.

"You and egg butties Cynthia," Gene replied and shook his head. "Those things are going to kill you one day."

* * *

**1976:**

"I weed," the boy nodded and Gene felt warmth press up against his parka coat and looked down to see the younger boy had wet himself. Gene shoved Stu in disgust.

"Nancy arsed bender," five year old Gene Hunt muttered.

"Oi! Eugene watch your mouth, your brother Stu is pot training." said Denise Louise Hunt as she puts the two year old blonde curly haired boy back on his potty.

"Well that's what babies are when they wet on things!" said the five year old boy.

"Fine, then you'll get a spanking Eugene." said Stephen "You dare to call your little brother a nancy arsed bender."

He spanked the little Gene Genie with his belt in return for calling Stu a nancy arsed bender, that he wasn't able to sit down for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**The tiny little pieces of paper give DCI Sam Tyler something to celebrate as they broken the chain of generational corruption within his best friend DCI Gene Hunt's family as the two boys have dinner out at a brand new Italian restaurant with Jackie Queen and Scarlett Hunt. Ruth Tyler is finally a grandmother to her beloved son's first child.**

* * *

**2006:**

"Since I have dinner every week with Jackie Queen, being as she and my wife Scarlett are cousins, it just might come up over the blackberry crumble."

"So," she reaches out to pat Sam's hand absently. "That's good. I guess that means you aren't interested in my proposal from earlier then."

"Actually," you blush. "That's what made us decide to get serious. Stable household and the like."

"Stable household?"

"Well it will be Sam's of course," you assure her. "Same last name, Sam Jr. if it's a boy, Samantha if it's a girl. And we're going to want you to be a huge part of their life. Not just this one, the siblings as well. Grandmother to all of them if you like."

"You still want to do it?" Ruth clarifies. "But what about Sam?"

"If, when," you correct. "Sam wakes up he can be as much or as little a part of the child's life as he wants. No pressure, no strings but no barriers to him either."

"Good," she smiles and you feel yourself smiling in response.

"Good. I'll arrange an appointment tomorrow then shall I?"

"Yes," she nods. "That would be nice. Thank you."

You reach out idly for Sam's other hand. Wish you could tell her not to thank you without it sounding trite. The truth is - you want this baby as much as she does. As much as the others that she doesn't know about. The ones Sam hadn't wanted and gotten angry and sullen about until you agreed with the decision he kept saying was your's to make but that he'd really already made for you. You want to be a mother as much as she wants to be a grandmother and that's why before the accident you were leaving Sam behind. None of that matters now that he's left you behind instead. She wants to be a grandmother, you want to be a mother, nobody knows and nobody cares that Sam never wanted to be a father. He'd hate the idea but that's not important. What is important is comforting Ruth.

* * *

People were like they always had been - resigned to their fate. "You can't save or help someone who doesn't want it," his first partner had told Gene when he'd been a 19 year old plod in uniform circa 1990. It hadn't stopped him from wanting to.

Two years later in 1992 and he'd caught fleeting glimpses of her during the frequent calls to the house. He'd had a new partner by then - one less inclined to think that the occasional slap was good for a wife - and when Sam had spotted the bruised jaw and the red marks on her arms his new partner had called in for Protective Services and stood back, watching, as Sam earned his first and only Aggressive Force Citation. The partner later testified that he'd never seen Sam touch the man except to help him - after all the filth had been so drunk he'd fallen down his own front stairs resisting arrest. If they hadn't gotten the full medical report back to tell them that the bruises Sam had seen were only the beginning of extensive injuries there would have been more investigation into the complaint. As it was Internal Affairs wrote the event off as the suspect sustaining four broken ribs, a kicked in face, and shoe print bruising across his torso as a drunken fall down the steps during arrest.

* * *

**2007:**

When they found her dead in an abandoned warehouse in July 2007 all of Sam's old colleagues who'd known breathed a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't lived to see this. No one knew the connection between the deceased DCI and the now dead girl but as two of the plods were quietly sick outside because of the brutality of the scene everyone silently agreed what lay in front of them would have unhinged him in ways too painful to imagine.

Gene tried to pay attention to what Carling was telling him. "Pretty clear cut case Guv," he said as he puffed on a smoke outside. "Neighbours say that the husband always did have a temper. Said she was sporting bruises more than not. More he drank, more she was hobbling the next day at the market. No one's surprised it ended like this."

Gene could understand. For all he and Tyler disagreed one thing they had in common was the hold that the victims had on them. They weren't coppers, they weren't criminals, they were the victims you couldn't save, the ones you watched suffer over and over till it ended like this, the nightmare that both of them and every other decent copper shared.

Sam had been busy profiling the victims by age, gender, race, economic status, religion, he'd even gone so far as to profile what football team they supported on his computer.

"DC Skelton have you been dipping into the Guv's computer and his top file cabinet drawer?" Sam glared at Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

**When Gene Hunt and Sam Tyler were just children; the forensics officer was an undercover WPC back then. Can he and Gene along with their CID team find out the consequences in a Salford area that was recently earmarked for redevelopment.**

* * *

**2007:**

The case against some of Gene's ex police officer relatives affects this time the woman SOCO chemist who taught him and Sam to love forensics. One moment the man next to him was Gene Hunt; childhood best friend, police colleague and almost like the big brother Sam Tyler never got to have. It was private, where he could be Gene and Sam could be Sam and they could just be together if they weren't with their other friendship groups.

The next he was the Guv; DCI Gene Hunt, superior officer, street ass, and still the reason he'd became a copper himself. "You really have a romantic side Gene. Just can't keep the hearts and flowers in can you?"

Gene shook his head. "Right mouth you've got on you this morning. Kiss your mother Ruth with our filth?" still bantering with his fellow DCI.

"What word?" Sam grabbed his jacket and followed Gene down the stairs and toward the door. "Making love or fucking?"

"I said making love!" Gene answered back "It's what adults do when they're not fucking random people."

The Ford Granada Mk3 roared to life then and Sam remembered why he'd given up coffee in the morning. He no longer needed it with the way Gene drove as the two men wore their seatbelts. "You know Guv," he tried his most reasonable voice. "We don't have to test the Granada Mk3 for speed every time we take it out. It's a good car, everyone knows it. Killer car really. Might be a more enjoyable ride though if say, we weren't hurtling to our death?"

The car screeched to a halt just outside the police cordon and Sam took a moment to flex the life back into his fingers. Try as he might it was still difficult getting used to taking corners on two wheels.

"Right," Sam answered. "What are all these buildings then? Warehouses?"

"Mostly," Guv answered. "Turning the whole area into luxury flats though. Call it neighbourhood revitalization."

"Hmm," Sam shrugged. "Might have to come over and check it out. Get out of that crap council flat and sleep."

"Well, well!" The Guv announced as he stepped into the group of men and women huddled around the body.

"Forensics has already made it, what the hell?"

"You must be DCI Hunt," the woman nodded her head in his direction. "I'd shake your hand but I think you'd prefer if I didn't," she glanced down at the blood on her latex gloves and suit.

"I repeat woman, who the hell are you?" Gene said in a manner similar to Bart Simpson from _The Simpsons._

"Cynthia Baxter, with forensics, I live down that way a bit. They called me to meet you on the scene. That must be DCI Tyler behind you."

"Awesome! Radical!" Gene replied like a immature teenager.

"Actually yeah," she shrugged. "I'm a forensic analyst. Been here about 33 year. Like I said, they called me because I live a few streets over." Cynthia Baxter was, well she was old. Well she had been by the time Sam and Gene knew her. He and Gene will work on the last case she has before she retires next month. Had been the ones to ask her out of retirement to work the Chelsea Wainright case.

"That's right. Now that you've caught up with the rest of the class DCI Tyler and Hunt perhaps you'd like me to tell you a little bit about your scenes?" No, it was Cynthia Baxter all right.

"I'll just need one of the rooms in the morgue and since we know the cause of death the coroner can do an abbreviated autopsy once I've finished in a few hours."

"Done," the Guv agreed.

"I was WPC in the 1970s when you two boys were still in nappies." she snorted at Gene.

The car screeched to a halt just outside the police cordon and Sam took a moment to flex the life back into his fingers. Try as he might it was still difficult getting used to taking corners on two wheels.

"Come on Samuel, quit checking your manicure and lets go get a peek at the dead copper."

She nodded. "Now DCI Hunt if you could indulge me."

"Not me," Cynthia sighed and Sam could tell from years of working together that she was rapidly losing her patience.

* * *

"Well, in January 1975" Annie said hesitantly in her matured voice. "I haven't seen her for a few months since that day. She mainly worked with RCS and ex DCI Litton, well he still doesn't like her. He sent her to Sussex as a fill in for their Desk Girl. She's been so busy she hasn't gotten in contact with anyone for years."

Sam looked over at the Guv questioningly. "Litton doesn't have that kind of pull," Gene muttered. "Don't know what she's going on about."

"Undercover?" Sam suggested when their junior officers were out of the main arena in the shiny clean CID department of Greater Manchester Police's Stopford House,

The Guv retorted. "Who put a woman police officer in danger undercover?"

"It was Litton," Sam countered.

"Right," Gene agreed. "I wouldn't put anything past Litton. He's still bitter about being retired from the force."

"So what do we do?"

"We leave Chris, Anna and Ray to do the canvas with the uniforms and we go see old Litton and the former RCS minions."

"You think after all these years he's going to tell us anything?" Sam prodded. "You're going to lock an ex DCI in Custody with an aggressive jail house queen to get answers?"

"Why not?" Gene replied. "Might do him some good. You know the more I think about it, the better it sounds. Even if doddery Litton does tell us what we need to know I think I might put him in there for a while anyway. Claim it's a medical necessity."

Although he did have some female DC's who'd brought in multiple suspects for the same charge back in the day. He tried not to take it DC Wainright had once told him to stop his bitching at least he could walk by the cells without being propositioned into enough lewd behavior to make a cathouse blush.


	7. Chapter 7

**A grown up DCI Gene Hunt asks a now elderly Annie Cartwright about her days as a police woman in the 1970s; what he and Sam Tyler find out about former DCI Derek Litton does not make for good reading on the electronic Greater Manchester Police archives. So the two DCIs visit his current known address where Derek Litton has a 16 year old prositute girlfriend, old enough to be his granddaughter.**

* * *

**2007:**

"Yeah," Annie nodded. "Myra and I were roommates at the Women's Academy when I first started. Stayed in her flat once we got back till I found one of me own."

"She have any family luv?" Gene asked gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. "A husband?"

"She had a mum who lived on the other side of town," Annie answered. "Fiancee as well at the time. Lives over near the football stadium. Bought a nice little row house and they were fixing it up to move into once they became married."

"I'm sorry Cartwright," the now adult DCI Gene Hunt placed an arm around her shoulder and turned her back to the scene. "Why don't you let Chris and Ray take you back down to your address? You don't need to see any of this."

"We're definitely arresting old Litton and get his details processed through to Custody."

"You think he's going to tell us anything?" asked DCI Sam Tyler.

"If he doesn't I've got just the trick to handle an old bitter retired CID police officer like him."

"Litton!" The Guv bellowed as he and Sam pushed open the terraced house door "Litton, open up police!"

Sam could taste the tension in the room. They hated the members of CID for years especially in the 1970s and 1980s when they had rivalities with the Regional Crime Squad members; CID at the time hated them in their inner sanctum raging like a Spanish bull.

"Well, well old Litton," the now adult Guv crowed "What's this toygirl? She's old enough to be your granddaughter."

The shades to Litton's lounge were drawn and Sam could see at least part of the reason why. Handbag on the sofa, high heeled red pumps on the floor and a flash of stretched red satin clad arse bent over the coffee table.

"Hunt you little bastard, you're now the Guv?!" Litton snapped in an elderly man's voice. "Get out and close the door!"

* * *

**1973:**

_"No can do Litton," Sam could hear DCI Stephen Hunt trying not to laugh. "We have a case and we need your input. So," Sam watched as he turned his attention to the young woman. "Out you go luv."_

_"Sure," Sam could see she seemed nonplussed. "That'll be £75 DCI Litton."_

DCI Gene Hunt could picture the scene of his father Stephen Hunt confronting DCI Litton at the time in 1973, when he was just two years old as he couldn't believe this now geriatric old man was once a Detective Chief Inspector who used to bully his father's old CID team back in the day.

* * *

**2007:**

"Sorry ex DCI Litton but Nelson was specific. Says you can't have a tab no more. You don't ever pay and the last time you bounced him a bad cheque. Says cash only from now on."

"We'll talk later Kimberly." Litton spat.

"Sounds like you need to pay the babe Litton," Gene snickered and laughed. "Let her earn her money and be on her way. Sure she's got more to the work day left and all."

"Here you are," Litton crammed some notes into her hand. "On your way."

"Ex DCI Litton," she shifted and Sam could tell she was embarrassed now. "You shorted me. You owe £75. £25 for the shag and £50 for the other." From how she stressed the word other Sam knew that it was something Litton didn't want coming out.

"Make ya a deal sweetheart," the Guv Gene Hunt said as he turned away from old Litton and toward the girl. The young girl, Sam knew that he could see her properly. Barely looked 16.

"Why don't you tell me everything and I'll pay you £250. Don't even have to get on your knees for it. How's that sound? All you've got to do is come on down to me office at the station and tell me everything ex DCI Litton and his old boys were like in their prime."

She clarified. "Nothing else?"

"Not a thing," Gene answered. "What ya say?"

* * *

**Back at Greater Manchester Police's CID in Stopford House, 9th of February 2007.**

The Gene Genie and DCI Sam Tyler were interviewing 73 year old ex DCI Derek Litton; they said their names, ranks and the time this interview takes place for the benefit of the tape.

"Sorry former DCI paedophile. Besides Nelson said to tell you, after the mess that lot of your's made last time years ago; you ain't welcome anymore. Got one of the Superintendents as a customer now, don't need our arrangement with you." said DCI Gene Hunt

"You bitch, Gene Genie!" 73 year old Litton snapped on tape in his recorded interview.

"Well you were in a illegal relationship with a 14 year old girl in 2005 from one of Greater Manchester's Council's children's care homes and groomed her to be your unassuming toygirl and housewife." replied DCI Tyler in response to his best friend and boss of CID being called a bitch by a 73 year old man.

"That's me," Kimberly shrugged. "And you ain't tipped me once in 2 years of once a week. Seems to me that gives me the right."

"Sam," the Guv broke in as he took Kimberly's arm, led her out of the interview observation room and away from Litton. "Why don't you take this lovely young lady down to CID and talk with her? Pay her out of the savings money I keep hid underneath in one of my computer desk drawers in me office."

"Course Guv," Sam smiled warmly at the girl. "I'm DCI Tyler, you can call me Sam."

"Hi Sam," she beamed up at him. "I'm Kimberly. You're awful handsome."

"Thanks Kimberly." Sam tried to keep his smile. Suddenly an evil thought hit him and he smiled slightly wider. "You're beautiful Kim. Can I call you Kim?" When she giggled Sam took that as a sign of encouragement. "I'd like to take you to lunch Kim. Could I do that?"

"Sure," she agreed. He could see Litton glaring.

"Just one question Kim before we go to lunch. How old are you?"

"I'm 16," she answered. "Why?"

"And you've been seeing DCI Litton here once a week for how long?"

"Two years and I was 14," she replied.

"DCI Gene Hunt, I'm going to take Kim here to lunch. Somewhere less intimidating away from the old dodgy turned paedophile CID copper. Don't want my girl to feel nervous do we? We'll just get the savings money from your office and go. Bring you back something?"

"Sure Sam," the Guv winked. "I should be done with ex DCI Litton then I think, he'll be processed through to Custody and I'll be free to catch up on typing the crime reports up and answering e-mails in peace."

"How's curry sound?" Sam suggested. "You like curry Kim? Or would you prefer something else?"

"Curry sounds good." She smiled.

"Right," Sam snagged the Granada Mk3 keys from the Guv's pocket and squeezed her just a little tighter so that Litton could see.

"I know a shop nearby that has amazing curry. We'll go there. It's a bit too far to walk though. You don't mind taking a car ride with me do you?"

"Oh me?" Sam answered loud enough for Litton to hear. "Drive a classic Mk3 Cortina normally; but sometimes I borrow the Guv's Mk3 Ford Granada for something 90s and more modern. What about you?"

"Don't have my license yet. Joe says when the time comes he'll teach me how to drive."

"Nonsense," Sam stopped just inside the swinging door and turned to look at her. "I'll teach you. You can have your first lesson on the way to lunch." said DCI Sam Tyler getting behind Gene Hunt's graphite grey 1994 Ford Granada Mk3 registered L984 LTM with power assisted steering, ABS and automatic transmission.

"You'll let me drive your mate Gene's, Granada?" Kimberly asked skeptically.

"Why not? It's got power assisted steering, an automatic and ABS." Sam replied and looked over quickly to smirk at a glaring and sulking Gene.

"Oh Sam!" She giggled loudly and threw her arms around him. "You and Genie are the nicest coppers I've ever met." He let his smile broaden at the scowl and sulk Gene was wearing.

"And just think," she shrieked. "I haven't even shagged him or you, yet!"

"Tyler!" The Guv yelled as Sam sauntered back into the bullpen to the ordinary admin tasks of a police officer. "Office now for a word!"

Gene knew the older officers were staring. Probably wetting themselves with fear on what the underage working girl was going to tell the junior DCI from CID.


	8. Chapter 8

**DCIs Sam Tyler and Gene Hunt update each other face to face on the case about Kimberly being pimped out by older members of Greater Manchester Police and now retired CID officers.**

* * *

**2007:**

"Yes Guv?" Sam answered as he tossed his denim jacket onto the desk and made his way into the office with the Granada Mk3 keys.

Sam answered truthfully. "Guv mate something's got to be done about this. I mean seriously. Brothel full of underage girls being frequented by the police?"

"She talked to you because they didn't need doddery Litton's protection anymore. Bagged themselves a Superintendant watching the place. My hunch would be Rathbone junior, he likes them young. We aren't going to be able to clean that up without stepping on a few well placed toes."

"She's 16 Guv," Sam replied heatedly and just as frustrated as Gene. "Been working for this Joe character 4 years since 2003! You know how old that would have made her? 12 Guv! 12," Sam shuddered in disgust at the thought. "This is a child safeguarding issue."

"Tell me about Litton." said DCI Gene Hunt, who knew there was something shifty about the 73 year old former DCI.

"That's just the icing on the cake," Sam shook his head. "Once a week for the last two years. He takes his former RCS team down to celebrate about once every 3 months. Foots the bill. Apparently they aren't the most behaved clientele when they're there either."

"Two girls in the hospital, bunch more that were the worse for wear, I was told by a receptionist that the former RCS officers tore the place to shreds, then left without paying their tab; that much they could tell me in accordance to the 1998 Data Protection Act. Said Litton has a couple of ex DC's that are still such hotheads in their old age." replied DCI Tyler.

"I was talking to Litton and persuaded him that perhaps I would not keep quiet about his indiscretions." said DCI Gene Hunt. "We're going to take everything we've got in evidence to Rathbone junior and we're going to make sure that Litton and his former team are handled."

Gene as the Guv grimaced. "Much as I'd like them to get severe life sentences." The babyfaced and acne marked man shook his head in disgust. "Ain't nothing worse than a man who'd hurt or fuck a child. Makes my blood boil. But they ain't going to jail, too old some of them. Best we can hope for is Rathbone junior trying to cover up his own involvement. Force Litton into losing his police retirement pension, you might get to be DCI, demote some of his present day colleagues, ban the rest from entering Greater Manchester Police premises."

Sam was shaking now. "He killed Chelsea Wainright. Threw her off," Sam stopped. "Threw her off a building." Not just any building Sam thought. He'd thrown her off a block of luxury flats in Baker Road. We could never prove it," Sam continued. "No matter what we tried we couldn't make it stick for the CPS to agree with but we all knew he did it."

The thin blue line, the brotherhood. "He might be the one who tossed her off that building Guv. He certainly has an issue with her to work from according to what Kimberly told me and before you get angry, I didn't tell her about the case. Didn't think it would do any good to upset her. We were talking about old Litton's crew and she mentioned it without prompting."

"He might be," the Guv agreed. "Considering he used to be part of Litton's scum in the old days; I wouldn't put it past him."

"Any ideas on where to find him?" asked DCI Sam Tyler.

"Litton gave me his current home address. Between now and then we can get as much evidence as possible, talk to everyone and anyone who were around in our station during the 1960s-1980s who might know anything about the bad old days; then I'll phone the Crown Prosecution Service up to see if they can accept the case." replied DCI Gene Hunt wearing a maroon polo t-shirt with two gold necklaces, jeans and black Addias shoes with white stripes. "We'll take him into Interview Room 2 so I can swear him verbally to death for killing a police officer; get Forensics and Criminology on the ball Sam please."

"Cynthia Guv," Sam smiled. "Cynthia Hunt is your younger sister's name."

* * *

**The Railway Arms Pub:**

"Little bad parking," Gene muttered as they pulled away from the Railway Arms. It had been the first thing he'd said to Sam since the bollocking he'd given him for getting the Granada Mk3 scratched with a smiley face near the left front passenger window.

"It was an accident Guv," Sam winced. "She really didn't mean to hit the parking garage with your beloved Ford Granada Mk3."

"Together in the Ford Granny. Wondered about what you were doing together." said Gene Hunt being flirty with his fellow DCI and best friend since childhood Sam Tyler.

"Bisexual," Sam grunted. "When you like men and women both it's called being bisexual."

"Right," Gene agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**DCI Gene Hunt, DI Maya Roy and DC Chelsea Wainright argue over about their judgements clouding their professional statuses as police officers, this affects Sam's long time best friend over now retired CID members, Gene had last seen as a child.**

* * *

**2005:**

Maya was standing in front of him, talking up a storm with DCI Gene Hunt and Sam looked around. It was neat, tidy, modern. The bulletin board didn't have pictures of half naked women on them, they had notices for training seminars and a fresh one had just been posted about the Benevolent Fund's annual charity dinner, October 17 2005.

"Sam?" Maya asked suddenly and looked around. "DCI Tyler?" Sam swallowed and looked at her.

"What were you saying Maya?"

I said I don't feel right about this Sam." Maya said sharply. "It's too convenient Gene."

"What is?" Gene was trying to focus.

"DC Chelsea Wainright," Maya sighed. "She's waiting in your office DCI Hunt. She's not even a DC really. That's just the designation they give them so we know what their hierarchy is."

He knew where he was now. He remembered this conversation. Had replayed it a thousand times, a hundred thousand times, in his head trying to figure out just where it had all gone wrong. He always started with this conversation, started here at the beginning, trying to find an angle, a path unexplored.

"Maya," he answered. "It's the best opportunity we've got. She's a trained DC. A good one by all accounts. She's even worked undercover before."

"For vice," Maya argued. "One night jobs picking up punters who were looking for underage prostitutes! That's not the same thing."

"Maya, I'm the DCI on this case and it's my decision. If you don't approve then I'll just have to stand you down. There are plenty of other cases you can be working."

"Stand me down?" She'd asked angrily. "I don't agree with your decision and you'll stand me down?"

"If I need to yes. It's not productive to have you questioning my every decision on a case." Gene said firmly, but decided to keep this professional.

"Fine," she'd stormed away from him then and somehow Gene knew that this was where all the trouble had started. All of it. A fateful decision that would impact everyone's life. He hadn't felt the subtle shift in his best mate's girlfriend then though. Instead he shook his head in frustration and opened his office door. Black suit, light purple shirt, they let them get away with too much in computer crimes Gene thought idly, black high heels. Unnaturally young face, brown hair pulled back in a knot, large eyes staring back at him.

"I know this is horribly rude of me," he'd shaken his head again. "But I have to know. How old are you?"

"26 sir," she'd smiled then and he'd seen dimples form in her cheeks. "Would you like to see my license as proof? Promise I'm all grown up."

"No, no," he'd laughed - embarrassed - at that. "I'm sorry it's just,"

"I get it all the time Sir," she'd cut in. "No need to apologize for it." continuing conversation with DCI Gene Hunt, "DC Chelsea Wainright. Worked primarily as an analyst. Didn't make any waves really. Only people who noticed me besides the other analysts was the vice squad."

"Right," he'd sat behind his desk then and motioned for her to take a chair. "I want you to explain everything to me. Then we'll decide between the two of us if this is a good idea DC Wainright."

She'd looked at him like a bug on her shoe then. "Because DCIs Hunt and Tyler for the past 18 months I've been running all your technical support for the Rajeem Assad case. Every email interception, all the phone record analysis, control over all the wire taps you have in place, digital surveillance, backdoor hacking, all of it. In fact DCIs Tyler and Hunt I've been doing your technical support now for almost 3 years. 23 separate cases."

"Technical support is being done by DI Stuart personally." said DCI Gene Hunt answering back.

"Shows how often you've been down to computer crimes," she scoffed. "DI Stuart should be back from his lunch about 3. You'll find him on the former DCI's couch, sleeping it off."

"And your DCI?" Sam looked at her in horror.

"Don't have one. Left for an industry job, better pay, less hassles. They just rolled us into another branch. Never have met the DCI in charge of us now."

"Your notice?" Sam looked at her. "You're leaving the force?"

"Two weeks. Took a job in London. Better prospects."

"You don't want to go into industry," Sam shook his head. "You're a DC. A good one."

"How would you know DCIs Tyler and Hunt? I've worked on all of your team's cases for three years and until yesterday afternoon you two didn't even know my name. I've worked nights, holidays, weekends, had to cancel a vacation to Majorca with my girlfriends from university because you got a break on a case and needed surveillance then and there. Didn't even bother to notice. I'm the only woman in my department, I'm expected to do all the same work, fetch the tea, and get patted on the bottom for my troubles. I'm twice as smart as my male collegues and I'll never be promoted any farther than I am. I'm going to be underpaid and under appreciated my entire career if I stay here. I'm taking this job in London, with it's career advancement potential, it's stock options, and it's obscenely high pay rate. Sorry I can't help you sir but you're just going to have to manage on your own."

"I'll have you transferred to CID. If it's like you say and all you work on is our technical support anyway then you should be in CID. Part of our team. I'll arrange a transfer over to CID for you. You'll do the technical aspect of our cases exclusively. Won't be lost in the shuffle and if one of my officers even looks like he's going to pat you on the bottom I'll personally break his fingers. How's that?" I'll even arrange a promotion. If you've done all the tech work I thought Stuart was doing then you definitely deserve it."

"Sir," she shook her head. "I'm not dumb enough to fall for empty promises. You want ex DCI Litton and DC Carsons sir, I understand that. You get them and you'll be a Superintendent by the time you're 40. He'll make your career. Meanwhile I'll be back in the basement and instead of being ignored I'll have DCI Roy coming down frequently to tell me how grateful I should be to be working overtime on her cases. I'll pass sir."

"I have prints," she confirmed. "Even better, local magistrate has been notified and he skimmed the research I sent. When you get them the fingerprints are admissable as evidence. Print him."

Sam nodded then. "I'll have Chris run them down the minute they're done." Sam answered. "Don't even go for a cuppa until you see him."  
A few minutes later he smiled at Rajeem malevolently. "Well Rajeem, you are truly fucked my friend." He could see the Guv looking at him in shock. This was not how their dynamic worked. Luckily, the Guv was adaptable.

I can't believe I'm saying this Tyler," the Guv looked at the ceiling in disgust. "We're waiting for the evidence."

"Evidence?" DI Maya Roy argued. "What about gut instinct?"

"Not any good without evidence according to one of the best coppers I know."

"He goes by the name of DCI Sam Tyler."


	10. Chapter 10

**A clash of generations unfold as a now adult DCI Gene Hunt and Sam Tyler see the differences contrast between the 1970s equivelents to their 21st Century policing; it opens Sam's eyes to what his best friend and boss had been battling against since the age of 19 years old in 1990. **

* * *

**2005:**

"Tyler and I are going to go pump the piece of ex RCS scum for information." Gene said to one of the women colleagues of his CID team upstairs "Be an angel and hold the fort while DCI Tyler and I cover a recorded interview in one of the free Interview rooms."

"Yes, DCI Hunt." she answered wearing a smart black suit, tie and dress with coordinating black high heels, click clacking around the computer suites and tied back brunette hair.

"I don't think so," former DC Carsons sneered. "It was my case."

"No," the Guv Gene Hunt responded. "So why did you send a uniformed WPC in?" The Guv leaned back in his chair. "If the man's only crime is being flush why send a new WPC in to investigate?"

"Ask my old boss ex DCI Litton," Carsons mumbled. "Was his idea."

"Litton?" The Guv turned to the other man. "What's the story? Why were you sending a uniformed WPC to do a undercover job that was strictly CID only?"

Derek Litton now retired grumbled. "Thought it might give one of the plonks the chance to do something useful. Quit lazing around the station and distracting my men."

"You sent a WPC on an undercover operation because your former officers are and were dogs?" Sam asked.

"Plonks going to wave a tail like that around she should at least have the decency to be letting someone touch it. Keep it in the family."

"Keep it in the family?" Sam repeated unsure. "I don't know what to say to that."

"I do," The Guv answered. "Disgusting that is and considered a child protection issue. Incest. Bad for morale and the public don't want paedophiles for police officers, retired or not."

"So you're saying you sent Myra Tiggs on a dangerous undercover operation where you obviously hadn't evaluated the risks, because you didn't know what the risks were, all because she was engaged to someone outside the police force at the time in 1973?"

"Wasn't dangerous," Carsons said petulantly.

Then he met Litton as an old age pensioner and realized that Gene Hunt might just be the best officer the Manchester Constabulary had at it's disposal since the start of the Nineties. Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew ex DCI Derek Litton could possibly be the most procedurally inept ex police officer in his prime he'd ever met who'd only gotten ahead because he could outdrink his supervisors and won consistently at darts. Albert Einstein compared to Litton and his old team's generation.

"Because she was 16 weeks into her pregnancy!" The Guv answered. "Think about that?" Paternity testing was non existent back in 1973 and there was no way to prove the child's parentage at the time.

"Well we didn't know that did we?" Carsons answered defensively. "Didn't bother to tell us that at the time."

What was the Guv doing? He was busy on the sleek slimeline laptop that he took into the Interview suite, trying to find out the mystery parentage of the dead WPC's child using today's modern technology.

"Exactly," ex DC Carsons nodded. "Wouldn't put it past her. She was a crazy bird. Always whining about how she wanted out."

"He's lying Guv," Sam said. "Either he's lying or he was the world's worst copper."

"Keep the glory out of RCS (now Vice Squad)." said DCI Gene Hunt.

"Better believe it Guv bro. See you at the pub?" said Cynthia as Gene's little sister,

"No," Gene answered. "Tyler and I are going to get some dinner and then we'll be back to go over the files and PC Terminals some more.

* * *

**In Interview Suite 3:**

"Oh little Sammy Tyler and Eugene Hunt," Carsons laughed again.

"Little Sammy Tyler, your father was as arrogant as I always thought he was," the man continued and Sam was thinking about where he'd heard it before. "Did he push you into it? I always wondered about that. Name the son Sam Tyler and then push him into the police force as well?"

"My father's name was Vic and the Guv's dad was Stephen."

"Do you even wonder about how your father feels knowing he's caused this? Do you think wherever he is if he even cares Sammy?" Carsons taunted again.

"My father has nothing to do with this." Sam said with conviction. "None of this has to do with my father."

"Found your mother Ruth Tyler though and her precious 14 year old boy, you in 1983. Spitting image of your father Vic. Same attitude. Same brash. No surprise you decided to become a copper as well." said ex DC Carsons who was about 64 years old now in the present day.

"You know I watched you for years Sammy. Watched you move up the ranks in the police force. Had a few of my old police people who were still active then in my hip pocket, worked hard to get them into position to watch you."

"No," Sam shook his head violently. "No, you killed her because you knew what she was. You're insane. You've never met my father. You have no idea who my father is."

"Taken for granted by you DCI Samuel Tyler again."


	11. Chapter 11

**DCI Sam Tyler asks Gene's little sister Cynthia Hunt for help with her big brother's and his forensic findings for the case against the former Regional Crime Squad team from the 1970s.**

* * *

**At Forensics of Greater Manchester Police, 10th February 2005.**

"Is your mate always like this?" Cynthia asked her big brother the Guv.

"Touchy feely, hyperactive and overly engrossed in science and detail?"

"Emoting on people." She answered.

"WPC Myra Tiggs murder is more important," Gene answered. "We need to explore the possibilities that this evidence is what got her killed and if we bring the former 1970s CID team in it'll just slow us down in finding her fellow killer ex officers."

"Don't," Gene wagged a finger at her. "Don't tell old doddery Litton and his former goons anything. You are only to report to me or DCI Tyler on this, understand, sis?"

"So I should play dumb with ex DCI Litton and stall him if he comes looking into the station?" Her smile was almost as broad as Gene's then.

"Good girl, baby sis." Gene replied.

"I'll be waiting DCI Hunt, bro." she cooed.

"Cindyloo." The Guv as her big brother replied as they reached the door.

"If there was a bunch of kick arse girl science geeks it'd be you Dr Who. Cindyloo." It was another of Gene's fun nicknames for his little sister Cynthia that he's had since she was born in 1976.

When Sam Tyler first been starting on the force he and Gene heard a Superintendent refer to Chief Forensic Investigator Cynthia Baxter as Saint Cindy abusing her big brother's nicknames to make them sound sexist in nature and tone. Luckily she'd just laughed and told him that being a Superintendent didn't earn him the right to use that nickname.

"Interrogation of Michael Shrivers,10th February, 2005. The time is 10:01 am and present are Michael Shrivers, DCI Sam Tyler, DCI Gene Hunt." Sam said into the tape recorder as he stared across the table in Interview Room 5.

"Not at all," Guv replied. "Hate to do this but got to be done and recorded. You understand?"

"Course," Michael nodded. "You have to question everyone about Myra's murder. Just doing your job."

"How long did you know Myra?" Sam asked quietly.

"Don't know," Michael shrugged. "We're four years apart in age so I guess almost 25 years. Grew up next door to each other. Mums were best friends."

"Grew up together?" Sam swallowed slightly.

"Used to cause trouble for her with her boyfriends when I was home from University," he smiled weakly then. "Show up and scare them off, that sort of thing. Stuff you do when you're kids."

"I know," the Guv smiled wistfully then thinking back to 1990. "Used to do that to me cousin as well. Back when I was first in uniform I'd drive by the school and scare all the boys away. My way of taking care of her. That what you did with Myra?"

"Yeah," Michael shrugged. "That's what it started out as at least. Right after she graduated University though realized that protecting her might not be my only motivation. Wasn't a good excuse either. Me, protecting a police officer?"

"What do you do for a living Mr. Shriver?" Sam asked.

"Stock broker," he said absently. "Why?"

"No reason," Sam smiled sympathetically. "Just trying to be thorough."

"Tell us about you and Myra," the Guv broke in. "How were things going there?"

"Until she went undercover?" Michael answered. "Fine. House was almost finished. Wedding was almost planned. Then she went undercover at then DCI Litton's request."

"How did you feel about that?" Sam asked. "Couldn't have been thrilled about it."

"I wasn't but it was only supposed to be two weeks. Two weeks and in return Myra got a month's vacation with pay for our honeymoon. She wasn't planning on coming back to work afterwards anyway but she decided then DCI Litton could pay for part of our honeymoon. Said with what she'd get with that month's pay and the extra overtime she'd earn undercover," he looked down then. "Said the money would come in handy with the extra expenses from the wedding."

"Just like a girl huh?" the Guv sympathized. "I remember my missus drove me up the wall with all the wedding planning. Cost a small fortune too."

"Not important right now," the Guv waived a hand. "They'll be some extra paperwork you need to fill out later, deals with compensation to the family for death in the line of duty, that sort of thing."

"Whatever I have to sign," Michael nodded blankly.

"Hate to bring this up," Guv sighed. "You did know about your Missus who'd been dead for 32 years though right?"

"About my Missus?" Michael nodded. "You mean about my Missus expecting in '73?"

"Take that as a yes then." The Guv agreed.

"Why did you let her stay undercover?" Sam asked. "That's what confuses me. Why let her stay undercover like that?"

"We didn't have a choice!" Michael snapped. "She went to DC Carsons at the time, told him she was expecting. Asked him to bring her out from undercover."

"According to then DC Carsons they didn't know she was pregnant," The Guv, Gene Hunt countered.

"Like hell he didn't," Michael slammed his fist on the Formica table angrily and it was recorded on tape. "I was there when Myra told him. Begged him personally to take her off this case."

"So why didn't he?" Sam asked.

"Claimed the case was too valuable. Told Myra if she walked away from it he'd bring her up on charges. Send her to prison."

"Prison?" Sam looked at him. "What was he going to send her to prison for?"

"Claimed she'd be obstructing justice." Michael answered. "That she was already inside on this case and if she left they would never get another chance at Assad. Claimed she'd be helping him to evade justice. Sat in my house, treated my wife like she was some sort of criminal, accused her of getting pregnant so she didn't have to do her job."

Sam looked over at the Guv and then at Michael. There was no way that DC Carsons and DCI Litton could have made something like that even remotely stick on Myra Tiggs. He could imagine Litton and his goon squad threatening her though to get what they wanted in early 1970s Manchester. The Guv nodded at Sam without saying anything. He was thinking the same, Sam could tell.

"Course," Michael agreed. "Thank you for looking into this DCI Hunt. Feel better knowing ex DCI Litton had been retired since the 1990s."

"Right," Gene announced. "Sorry for your loss Mr. Shriver. Desk Sargeant Phyllis Dobbs at the Custody desk will get you the necessary paperwork and type it up to our computer records. I don't think we'll need you for anything else."

"Sorry for your loss," Sam agreed as he led Michael to the door. Once it was closed he turned around and looked at the Guv. "That's the best I've ever seen you act toward somebody we've questioned in the Interview suites. You were actually compassionate Guv."

"No problem being respectful," the Guv shrugged. "Soon to be wife was a police officer, died in the line of duty, man deserves respect even if he was liberal at the time to let her work and earn a living."

"Sounds like he didn't want to," Sam answered. He decided to completely disregard the debate about where women had a place in the workforce. "Said she was leaving as soon as they went on their honeymoon. Litton bullied her into staying though."

"That's true," The Guv agreed. "Not something I would put past old over the hill Litton, the scum. What I'm wondering though is this my little deputy dude," Sam smiled at the nickname from Gene. He much preferred Robocop; from their favourite movie about a police officer who was a cyborg robot. "Did Litton know or was it just Carsons? Michael never mentioned talking with Litton until now 32 years later, all he said was Carsons bullied Myra into staying."

"You think the ex DC had motivation of his own?" Sam asked.

"I'm saying it would make Kimberly's statements much more revealing if it did." The Guv answered with his usual banter. "She's got curves like a Hotwheels track."

Sam answered "I think it's best we start with our own past staff. Get him in here early before Litton shows up for Interview."

"Nope, spends Wednesday mornings on the golf course. He won't be in until lunch."

"Let's get senile Carsons in here then," Sam replied. "I think we're both interested to know what his game was."

"It certainly weren't poker," the Guv replied as he pushed the door open with Sam following behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**The CID team finally get ex DCI Derek Litton and several former members of RCS and 'A' Division sentenced for perverting the course of justice, Sam and Maya tell Gene the good news over their Motorola Razor phones playing their boss some Dictaphone recordings from the interviews.**

* * *

**2005:**

Sam straightened his shirt cuffs and adjusted his tie angrily. The bitch, he thought to himself. The absolute nerve of her. He'd stormed through the hallways of the Greater Manchester Police CID department and tried to ignore the clenching in his gut. The urge to slam his hand into the wall. The absolute nerve of that utter bitch, he thought again. DCI Gene Hunt was away on holiday in the United States of America with his little sister Cynthia to take a short break from the police factory; so it was down to DCI Samuel Christopher James Tyler to man the CID fort for the time being.

"It's your fault Sam," she spat then. "My career had stalled because of your mate Gene Hunt. Youngest DCI in Manchester. Do you know he'd have retired only two years before I did? Two years. I'd have never gone anywhere because no one wants to take a DI away from a good DCI. You're supposed to follow your DCI up the ranks. Except you weren't going up the ranks Sam. Told me that yourself. Didn't want to be an administrator. Didn't want to be a Superintendent. Didn't even like being a DCI. He liked the pay, the power, being the boss. Gene missed being a detective though. Wanted to be out on the street. Why didn't he stay a DI then? Let someone who actually wanted the position have it!"

The middle of an undercover operation and she decides to move out. Doesn't tell him. No she waits until it's his turn to cover the night surveillance, packs up half of his flat, leaves a note and is gone. No talking, no fighting, no ultimatums, just gone. Not even the courtesy of telling him why. What he had done that was so horrible to deserve this from her? Again. For the third time in six months.

To make matters worse each time he had to work with her and keep things professional. He'd chosen to mingle work and his personal life, against everyone's advice, and when she did this he always had to pay for it. She was still his DI after all and that meant they were going to be working together for a long time and he couldn't allow his personal problems to affect that. That damn bitch, he swore silently again.

"DCI Tyler!" DC Collins said in surprise as he skirted around her desk on his way to his office. "I thought you were off today. Is there a problem Sir?"

"No," Sam answered. "Just needed to do some paperwork. No rest for the wicked as they say."

"Of course Sir." She agreed as he stormed away from her desk. "Anything you say Sir."

"Sam," he watched Maya swallow. "We didn't expect you here today."

"I'm sure you didn't DI Roy," he stressed her title slightly. "I need to get some work done on the ex DCI Derek Litton and DC Carsons case. I want to check on our surveillance recordings from yesterday."

"I'll have DI Stuart send up the briefings on everything they've finished." She answered.

"No," Sam replied coldly. "I don't want DI Stuart's briefs. I end up smelling like a brewery just reading them. I want the recordings themselves. The uncut ones. And I want the notes from the surveillance teams to compare it with. I'm meeting our undercover later and I want to be fully briefed before hand."

"Sam," Maya sighed then exasperated.

"DI Roy?"

"Are you just going to act like this or are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Sam hissed back. "The fact that apparently someone burgled my flat last night while I was at work, took my girlfriend and left me nothing but a note that read 'Dear Sam, you don't love me anymore'? Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Sam," she repeated and he knew she was giving him the puppy dog look.

"DI Roy I asked you to get those surveillance tapes."

He didn't know why he did what he did then. He was angry at Maya, that much was obvious, but he'd never retaliated back before. Had never tried to get revenge out of spite while they were fighting. He didn't know why he did it but he couldn't deny how it made him feel, like for once, just once he was the desirable one in the relationship.

"Chelsea," he came up behind her in the library and kept his voice low.

"Good," Sam smiled then. "Was just taking a little break. Wondered if you wanted a cup of coffee? My treat."

"Great," she smiled warmly then. "Just let me check out the books I have and we can go."

"The Calculus of Consent, A Primer on Game Theory, and 1984?" Sam raised a brow. "Pleasure reading?"

"Research for my next job." She answered.

"You've already found another job?" Sam asked.

"Tentatively. It's the same job as before and they've agreed to hold a position for me. I still might look a little more. Weigh my options."

"You shouldn't go Chelsea," he argued softly.

"I'd be stupid to stay," she retorted as she checked her books out and shoved them into a bag.

"Let's skip coffee," Sam said and tried to make it sound sudden.

"And?"

"Let me take you out to dinner. Little place I know across town. The former RCS and CID members would never set foot in there. Best Mexican food you've ever tasted."

"Dinner?" She asked. "Is this standard procedure with an undercover?"

"It can be," Sam lied. "If the situation calls for it."

"Sure," she nodded and reached for her mobile. One quick call later and she was smiling at him. "This better be really great Mexican food," she said sternly. "I've got homework I should be doing."

"You're doing the homework?" Sam asked. "Really?"

"It's look pretty suspicious if I wasn't doing the homework and taking the tests wouldn't it?" She retorted.

"Good point," Sam nodded. "What's the homework?"

"Report on Crime and Punishment for the literature class you so thoughtfully signed me up for. I still haven't read it."

"You didn't like the literature class I chose? Thought it sounded interesting," Sam mused. "I'd have taken it."

"I can tell," she agreed. "It also happened to be the only one I couldn't manage to transfer out of. French, art appreciation, medieval history, I managed to get out of. World literature? I'm slogging through it."

"So what are you taking?"

"Real analysis, computer graphics imaging, combinitorics." She answered. "You know interesting stuff?"

Sam shook his head confused. He had no idea what any of those entailed. For a moment he almost backed out of what he had planned. She was too smart to fall for this.  
"I've got the movie at home, of Crime and Punishment I mean." Sam announced. "The BBC version they did a while back. I have a copy of it. How about we skip the Mexican, grab a pizza and you can just see the movie version instead of read it?"

"That's cheating Sam Tyler!" She smiled.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. "Does it really hurt though?"

He smiled then as he followed her to his Jeep. He should feel guilty he thought. A better man would feel guilty. Sam Tyler when he wasn't hurt and angry would feel guilty. That didn't matter now, Sam was hurt and angry and he knew Maya was in charge of the audio surveillance tonight and he'd made sure to keep the tiny transmitter in his pocket turned on.

Nothing had happened really, Sam thought defensively to himself. Pizza, wine, a little groping, some snogging, a little more groping in which clothing was starting to get loosened and rearranged. Not really on the up and up but nothing that couldn't be forgotten about awkwardly later. Then he'd tried for just a bit more and the transmitter had fallen out of his trouser pocket, she could tell in an instant it was still on.

"Is it DI Roy on surveillance then?" She'd said warily then. "Since she's obviously not here I assume she's working."

"Maya moved out," he said evasively.

"But she is on surveillance tonight isn't she Sam?" Chelsea had been up then and readjusting her clothes. He hadn't dared face her just then. "Right," she'd answered as she picked up her bag. "Best if I leave then."

He'd followed her to within a block of ex DCI Litton in his silver Jeep Grand Cherokee, apologizing the whole way for being an arse if she'd just get in the car and let him drive her. She'd walked though and once she reached the corner he stopped and slammed his fist against the steering wheel. He'd tried not to feel too much self loathing when he let Maya move back in a week later.

* * *

**Overnight at the Greater Manchester Police CID, 11th February 2005 in Sam's silver 1999 Jeep Grand Cherokee.**

"Is it DI Roy on surveillance then?" She'd said warily then. "Since she's obviously not here I assume she's working."

"Maya moved out," he said evasively.

"But she is on surveillance tonight isn't she Sam?" Chelsea had been up then and readjusting her clothes. He hadn't dared face her just then. "Right," she'd answered as she picked up her bag. "Best if I leave then."

He'd followed her to within a block of ex DCI Derek Litton in his Jeep, apologizing the whole way for being an arse if she'd just get in the car and let him drive her. She'd walked though and once she reached the corner he stopped and slammed his fist against the steering wheel. He'd tried not to feel too much self loathing when he let Maya move back in a week later.

Ex DCI Derek Litton is going to get 20 years. He reached a plea agreement last night in Custody. He'll be sentenced to 20 years and he'll probably only serve 15 of them." said DCI Sam Tyler over the Motorola branded mobile phone; informing their other boss of the news on the former RCS and 'A' Division members.

"That's a shame," Gene mumbled tiredly in his sleep on his Motorola mobile in the United States of America, Florida. "All that hard work, survellience and he's only getting 15 years, did the CPS play the circumstantial evidence card?"

The geriatric man would kill again. He'd kill Chelsea Wainright in exactly the same way to taunt the police. This was his chance, Sam thought, his chance to truly make things right. To make a difference. It didn't matter if he was doing it the wrong way. Gene had done it his way for years since 1990 and the only one who'd ever complained was Sam. Good intentions were what mattered, Sam reminded himself.

"What's the charge, DI Roy?" DCI Gene Hunt asked, hoping his team managed to find another crime those former RCS and 'A' Division members could be charged with legally.

"Derek Litton, 'A' Division and his former RCS lackeys will only get 15 years. Conspiracy to commit murder though and perverting the course of justice over the 1970s and 1980s," Sam shrugged his shoulders still on his mobile. "Especially a police officer."

Gene nodded. "How long would old Carsons get?" he replied to his fellow DCI.

"For a pregnant, under cover police officer who died a hero?" Sam spoke to the Guv and his best friend meaningfully.

Sam plays a Dictaphone recording to DCI Gene Hunt even though the latter is off duty on holiday. Ex DC Carsons swallowed then before answering DCI Tyler in the audio script on the miniature cassette tape. "_DCI Tyler I'd like to revise my confession because of errors at the time of my statement._"

"_Course,_" Carsons agreed. "_Guess we should talk before your baby fresh faced Guv boss gets here._"

"_Right,_" Sam ran his fingertips across his face and up into his hair. He'd thought about this a lot since last night's recorded interview. "_I think the best thing is to tell them you're bent. You've already confessed so that won't get used in your sentencing. You were bent and on DCI Litton's payroll. __You fed back to him everything Myra was telling you, she got wise to it and he had you throw her off the building. Short, simple, believable_."

"_No,_" Carsons swallowed. "_I'm guilty. I did it. I just didn't tell you the truth as to why for years; anyway you and the Gene Genie were still in nappies when we were coppers in the good old 1970s_."

"_I was on the take_," said ex DCI Derek Litton on the second Dictaphone cassette tape "_Bent. That's how I knew DC Carsons at the time. I __liked Myra so I didn't compromise her when we sent her in. Then I found out about the baby, heard she was marrying Shrivers, and I got angry and told Carsons that she was an undercover officer_."

"_Told me she was a liability and that I should kill her. No one would suspect me since I was her contact at the station. Wanted rid of her_."

"Oh fuck, the slippery old buggers of demented ex coppers have caused the CPS to knock five years off their presumably elderly Guvs sentencing!" fumed DCI Gene Hunt lamenting over the Motorola phone to DI Maya Roy.

"Why the oh fuck comment, DCI Hunt?" asked DI Maya Roy waiting for the Guv Gene's answer.

"When I was a boy of 19 years old in 1990 starting out in the police force with Uniform as a flat foot Police Constable, I knew what Derek Litton and Carsons were like as plain clothed police officers; because they were still active (only just) at the time and the Police Complaints and Fraud Squad could never manage to track down their activities spanning decades because after they were retired from the force, spent 10 odd or so years on the run. It's only now that their ugly skeletons for being bent bastards in blue are coming to light."

"T_elephone_," Carsons answered in Interview on the Dictaphone recording. "_I talked with him on the telephone_." as DCI Sam Tyler continued to play the Guv some more Dictaphone recordings from when he conducted the recorded Interview "_Good which phone did you call and where did you call then DCI Derek Litton from? We need the old phone numbers or the known street addresses if it was a call box, which I doubt would still be around nowadays in 2005. First I want to know what numbers you called._" said DCI Tyler on the miniature cassette tape.

"_Um_," Carsons bit his lip. "_I'd have to look at all my old case notes_."

"_Course,_" Gene glared in the recording. "_You kept the contact numbers for a DCI, several RCS and 'A' Division members you were taking backhanders from at the time in your case notes. I'll send someone around with your new statement. __Get back inside your Custody cell, there will be CCTV watching at all times._"

"_Yes sir, young DCI Hunt,_" Carsons nodded. The second Dictaphone mini tape had finished playing it's audio surveillance footage.

They needed that life sentence. If they could secure a conviction for conspiracy to commit the murder of a police officer he'd go away for life. DI Maya Roy plays DCI Gene Hunt the third tape they had for the Dictaphone during the interview of ex DCI Derek Litton who is now 71 or 72 years of age.

"_How many have you fit up before?_" Sam screamed on tape in Interview feeling frustrated. "_How many people has the dynamic Derek Litton fitted up from the treasure trove in his filing cabinet? I arrest one suspect, your former Detective Constable who deserves it and you dare preach at me about good policing, years later in retirement from the police service?_"

"_Yes I've fit up my fair share of bastards!_" ex DCI Derek Litton pounded his fist against the plasma television he was standing next to and had damaged it. "_They all deserved it. Every single man I've sent up has been a piece of scum that got what he deserved_!"

Chelsea Wainright is thankfully alive and living in London with her industry job, her promotions, her stock options and her obscenely high salary that the Police Constabulary couldn't match. DCIs Sam Tyler and Gene Hunt are annoying bosses that were just like everyone else and didn't appreciate how much work she did for them. They were just another DCI on the police force.

"I would never have and allow such a police officer working for my team. Do you know what will happen to him and ex DCI Derek Litton in prison with those charges on their Criminal Records Bureau sheets?" replied DCI Gene Hunt horrified at what he heard on the Dictaphone recordings he had been listening to over his Motorola Razor mobile phone from DI Maya Roy and his best mate DCI Sam Tyler.

"He'll be insanely popular with the other inmates! He got to do what they all fantasize about." replied DI Maya Roy.

"Yeah, as they've killed another police officer!" said DCI Gene Hunt still fuming "And it was a poor Woman's Police Constable, well they can all be sick bastards in prison at her Majesty's Prison Service pleasure; rotting away, fuck them." The Gene Genie knew ex DCI Derek Litton and DC Carsons were masters of a thousand fit ups. They were hypocrites during the recorded Interviews whenever he and DCI Sam Tyler asked them about their days in the Greater Manchester Police force. This could be solved within the usual procedure but it needed more evidence.

Derek Litton's former team had destroyed the evidence in 1973, but little did they know ten years later; the computer archives active since 1983 would have what was left on record.

* * *

**1978: **

"Cynthia," 7 year old Gene Hunt swallowed as he spoke to his 2 year old little sister. "One day you're going to be in charge of everything. You're a genius and the Police Constabulary doesn't deserve you. Don't let Dad's brother wear you down and destroy that. "Your future husband is a prick. He's never deserved you and I'm telling you right now the paralegal he gets in 2003 or 2004 is a woman with sphyllis. When he tells you there's nothing going on he's lying. Don't believe him and definitely don't fuck him. You won't find out for another year that he's made you sick and by that time it'll have done so much damage to your health that you'll be forced to take early retirement. Cynthia believe me, you're better off with anyone, including me your own big brother Gene Hunt."

Tomb Raider, in 1996 Gene thought ahead to what life would be like by the time he was twenty six in the Sony PlayStation One era playing the training exercises and saved levels in his memory card on Tomb Raider over and over again just to watch Lara Croft in those shorts.

Manchester would lose half the old character, be grey and antiseptic, generic, before he even realizes it.

"You always had out there taste in stuff, Cindy. Anyway, there'll be this stupid American movie with that comedian French Stewart called Love Stinks. He tells this guy in it to be careful of French Stewart's ex girlfriend because if she had her hands in his pants she was only distracting him while she stole his wallet. Thought it was hilarious when I saw it." said Gene Hunt being insightful for his tender seven years old; speaking years ahead of his age. "Why am I telling you this?" Gene laughed. "You couldn't care less and you're just a baby. In 22 years time I'll go kidnap myself and shove my stupid arse in a closet. Sit in my own desk and tell you you're a lousy copper. Tell you that I'm having you brought up on report for having a drink and a curry with a criminal. Piss you off enough so that you just walk out. Take that damn job in London. Which while we're on the subject - were you insane? You know I found the employment papers they'd sent to your flat. The final contract. I saw how much they were going to pay you. Called them to see if there had been a mistake. Claimed it was part of the investigation. I'd have told me to fuck off for that kind of money and your big bro is a career driven prick who's never wanted to do anything besides be a copper. I'll never forgive myself for what will happen to you. I'm going to try and change it though. Try to make it right for you."

"Stupid bastard, Eugene," DCI Stephen Hunt announced. "Absolutely stupid, ignorant, bloody, little git! I should throw you for letting your little sister watch _The Sweeney_ with you as a punishment myself!" He wondered how an ageing Litton would feel when news of her affair broke in 25 years.

"But, dad what about our holiday weekend to Blackpool? Soak up the sun, go on the funfair rides, build sandcastles, ice creams, chips and look at the girls!" complained 7 year old Gene Hunt. "When the time comes Cynthia," Gene whispered into her two year old shoulder. "You're not allowed to do it. I don't want you to see me that way. Stay in Brighton where it's warm."

He ages well," DC Hendricks laughed while they were briefing Chelsea. "Should be 60 years old. Barely looks a day over 45."

"Some of us are just lucky," she retorted and took a sip of her tea. "You'd be amazed what you can get done looking ten years younger than you really are."


	13. Chapter 13

**But in 1973? What would happen if someone found out? A transfer for one of them surely? They couldn't fire police officers but they could make their lives miserable, deny either of them promotions, force Gene's father into early retirement. The possible bad outcomes were endless. To avoid confusion in this fanfic the 1970s version; Detective Inspector Sam Tyler is his dad Vic's long lost cousin.**

* * *

**2005:**

Sam turned around to see former RCS and CID officers chuckling, they hadn't changed since the 1970s. "What is so funny?" Gene asked. "You really think this is appropriate behaviour in a police station?" In 2006 it is awkward, only slightly more than Sam Tyler and Maya Roy were but awkward still. Sleeping with a superior officer always was. Causing the superior officer's divorce - even more so.

"Course I do Gladys," One of the retired CID members replied as he walked toward the door. "You and the Gene Genie are always banging on about having a close relationship with Forensics and the raids you've been on to the press and news stations."

* * *

**1973:**

The Detective Inspector grumbled as he made to follow the Guv out the door. "I meant for us to collaborate on cases not for the forensics investigator to evaluate how trim I am."

"Think you're jealous she drools over me and not you," Guv announced as he pushed open the door imperiously.

"Sam?" Annie tugged at his sleeve gently. "What's going on between the Guv and the forensics investigator? Are they having some sort of thing now that his Missus has taken off?"

"What?" Sam looked at her and tried to pay attention.

"Well that's the rumor," Annie whispered. "Guv's wife and Gene's mother left cause he'd taken up with one of the plonks. But nobody's talking so I thought maybe it was the forensics lady with the way she called up here so brazen."

"Well that's certainly a plus on a woman," Sam said sarcastically. "Doesn't matter how smart she is, just as long as she's got nice tits. Real sensitive Guv. No wonder they all flock round you like they do."

"Dated a girl once, just out of the academy. Little blonde, big green eyes, pouty lips, looked a little like Marilyn Monroe before she got older."

"You dated a blonde bombshell?" Sam asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Just before me Missus came into the picture. Her being a bombshell doesn't have anything to do with it. Well a bit but not much."

"She was at the local hospital, nursing student. Had some gay boy science class she had to take. Bunch of the medical types in the class with her."

"Medical students?" Sam prompted.

"Yeah, them. Came to see her at the school one day found her in the library with her head close together with one of them over some book."

"Studying?"

"That's what she said. Probably were, now I think about it as a grown up. Nineteen year old didn't think that way. Thought he was making a pass. Beat him up. Two days later she cooks me dinner to thank me for being such a good man and taking care of her."

"You beat up her study partner and she cooked you a romantic dinner?" Sam was definitely confused now. How was the Guv managing to do so well with women? Sam had always tried to be everything girls said they wanted and failed meanwhile the Guv is everything they're supposed to hate and they fall all over him! Come to think of it - why had he fallen for him?

"Not really," Guv mumbled. "Before dessert ever got on the table I've got my head in the toilet, puking my guts up."

"I'd have used bitter cascara," she shrugged. "But then again I like playing with organics. More importantly my big hunk of goodness in camel hair, I have a problem I need you to sort out."

"One of your detectives has been handling evidence without gloves. Contaminated the body. Prints I got aren't worth anything now."

"Who touched the body?" The Guv growled.

"A DC Carsons," she said looking at the manila file on her workbench. "I was going through all the evidence we collected from the scene plus everything we got from RCS, making sure I had all the prints accounted for. Everything neat and organized for you. Had DC Carsons fingerprints on some of the papers Myra Tiggs had passed on to her contact in RCS."

* * *

**Interview suite 2 at Greater Manchester Police, 11th February 2005: **

You killed a pregnant WPC, what do you think he's going to do to you? What happened with Myra Tiggs?"

"You've got nothing." Carsons sneered. "Absolutely nothing. You can find only leaky leads so now you're persecuting retired RCS members."

"That's two," Sam raised another finger. "You know we've got you Carsons. My Guv he's a boss but me they call me the junior DCI for a reason. We waited till we had enough evidence to even bring you in here. We know you were there when she was killed, we've got witness statements that tell us she left her home that night to go and meet you. She had evidence in her handbag meant for you. We know you knew she was pregnant and, this is the best part Carsons. We've got another victim. Says you raped her with a loaded service revolver all the while calling her Myra. She can identify you, you elderly idiot. So why don't you tell me exactly what happened with WPC Tiggs on the day of 10th October 1973?"

"You've got a witness?" Carsons scoffed.

Gene said sympathetically. "According to your police service records, from the Greater Manchester Police database you were once a good copper. Good coppers don't just push WPC's off roofs and ruin their cases in one go. Now tell me what happened."

"Myra and I grew up together." Carsons muttered. "Knew each other from school."

"Why's a girl like that going to date a penniless copper like you in '73?" Sam asked knowingly and then smiled as the Guv looked at him. "I understand." He nodded and looked back at the Guv, Gene Hunt.

"Didn't know him," Carsons answered. "He was a few years ahead. Barely knew Myra. Weren't in the same crowd me and Myra. Didn't have the money to keep up with her friends. Myra she was nice though. Smart too. Had a part time job in the same restaurant as her. She waited tables and I washed dishes. Helped me study for the entrance exam to the academy."

Carsons recalls his days in the Regional Crime Squad (now Vice) in the 1970s during the recorded interview.

Carsons nodded then and Sam could see that he was opening up slightly. "Go on Carsons," he prompted. "Tell us everything."

"She got out of college and couldn't find a job," Carsons smiled. "Working as a secretary for an accountant. Told me once when I saw her that she was the one doing all the accounting and all he did was snore away drunk on the couch and chase girls. I mentioned we're always looking for smart birds to join the Women's Division. Be desk work and with the way the DCI's hated typing and sorting and the paperwork she'd be running the whole place's budget before the year 1973 was up and we'd all be the better for it."

"So she joined the Women's Division?" Sam prompted.

"Yeah," Carsons nodded. "Seemed to be doing well. Made friends with her roommate - that Cartwright girl."

"Keep my trap shut about it don't I?" Carsons said miserably. "Watch her go off and fall madly in love with Michael Shrivers. Watch them get engaged. Make sure everyone in RCS knew he's her old man so when he gets in trouble she don't have to come bail him out of the station."

"Right," the Guv said sympathetically. "We've got it all on tape. I'll have one of the DC's type it up on one of the computers in MS Word for you to sign. Make some calls and arrange for you a special cell in the Custody suite. Can't have you in with everyone else, not safe."

"You got a lawyer Carsons?" Sam asked.

"Know one that will handle it," the elderly ex RCS copper broke in.

Gene answered. "Need him to make sure the judge knows what you did wasn't premeditated."

"Right," Carsons agreed. "Sounds fine then. Whatever the modern police force thinks is best."

Sam answered. "Too bad you're not making the CPS take you to trial. Those two are a treat to watch in a courtroom. Once watched her call him an idiot from the stand in front of an entire courtroom. Took all any of us could do not to laugh ourselves sick."

Gene fought back a spasm of laughter. "It just needs a woman's touch."

"Can't believe it was a copper that killed her," Chris hiccupped in front of one of the PC terminals. "Doesn't seem right."

"Chocolate is in the back of the specimen fridge. Oh and the pink wafers are in the chemical closet. Well we don't get quick pops to the local McDonalds like my big brother and you lot do." said Cynthia Hunt who was five years younger than the Guv.

"They're wrapped. We don't keep any open containers in there." She retorted defensively.

"Good because with the news I have for you Guv bro you're going to love me so much it'll make every girl in Manchester's heart break."

"What's that then sis? You're having my love child aren't you? My looks, your brains he'll be Prime Minister before your old big bro ever retires off the force. Live my retirement in luxury." replied DCI Gene Hunt "I'm 34 and it's about time I've made provisions for my baby sis, you Cindyloo."


End file.
